The Voices In My Head
by rocketfire1999
Summary: Wally screams, and Dick yells. Artemis swears and Kaldur murmurs. Zatanna whispers. But the worst is Superboy. He is silent. That is the worst torture you've had to suffer through. - Megan whump. T for mentioned death and because I'm cautious. One Shot


**Ill admit now, I am a character-whumper. If that word exists. I have killed all Wally's friends, some of Connor's, bashed up Artemis quite a bit, drowned Robin and... and now it's Mgann's turn. I used to hate Mgann because she was such a Mary Sue, but with the whole white martian thing... thats cool. makes her a more interesting character. **

**this... is... confirming she is NOT a mary sue? im not sure. Please R&R**

* * *

Deep breath.

Step forward.

Take your place.

Bear the heat, wipe the sweat from your brow.

Fold your arms and keep your head held high.

You can hear the crowds thoughts in your head. They scream at you. You're a disgrace. You deserve to die.

And your uncle has let the team speak into your mind.

That hurts the most.

Wally screams, and Dick yells. Artemis swears and Kaldur murmurs. Zatanna whispers. But the worst is Superboy. He is silent. That is the worst torture you've had to suffer through.

It makes you... It makes you want to die. Get it over and done with. But the guards kept anything that could enable you of speeding up your death away from you, so you could suffer. Suffer for your sins.

The crowd falls silent and the pit of fire dims for a moment. A hot coals are the only cause of the heat, the flames dwindling. The queen rises up from the ground near you. Rocks jar out of the ground in sharp positions.

You get down on one knee, because that is how you were raised. Even if the tradition is the only thing you were taught that was good.

Someone spits on you.

"M'gann Morzze. Guilty of hiding her true form-"

The crowd boos and hisses, and pieces of junk fly over to you. A few hit you directly in the chest, but none come near your face. You don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

The Queen coughs to silence the crowd. "- and murdering multiple humans on a planet we have signed a peace treaty towards"

This time, the crowd stays silent. You look up. You can see them all. Artemis, Dick, Wally, Zatanna, Kaldur... Even Batman, Superman and Red Arrow. Not to mention Connor. But he refuses to look at you, glaring at the deep hole full of burning fire instead.

The Queen taps one of the rocks with her fingers. Her green skin looks mauve in the pale red light, her long auburn hair looking slightly more orange. It is tied back into a soft bun, decorated in the ceremonial veil. It is black.

For death.

The Queen has a neat figure - well, the body she adapts when she is in public is slim. She is tall, above average for Martians.

She is a green Martian. Not a white. Whites are too violent to be a Queen. Too ruthless. Too violent.

Too uncontrollable.

"Show your real self, M'gann Morzz - show the crowd why this happened."

You relax. For a second there, you were tensing up, but that was before you remembered that everyone knew your secret.

Your fingers grow, curling upwards, nails elongating. Your back arches and that lovely green is changing to a sickly white. Your cheeks stretch and your eyes shrink. It is a strange sensation, changing. It is not painful, but there is a slight tug as you return to your original form.

Your real form.

You look up to the crowd to see small children looking away. That is how ugly you are. That is how ugly your kind is.

The voices in your head are nothing but an occasional murmur about having dinner, from those who have forgotten to disconnect themselves from your mind.

_"M'gann?"_

Your head shoots around, but no one is the crowd stared directly at you. It must have been your imagination.

"We now pass over to the witnesses."

A group of humans and Martians materialize before you, lead by the Dark Night.

Batman steps up first. His face is grave.

"The exact day, from my point of view, is as follows; Megan, aged sixteen Earth years, part of the Earth team of sidek- protégés called Young Justice. Her duty was to be a hero to those who needed it. We were aware that she was a... White Martian-"

Batman waits for the crowd to stop gasping before he continues. "-but we were told she was different. That she had control of herself."

The Queen coughs to interrupt the Bat - something that only royalty can do.

"She is a white Martian. They are unpredictable and violent. Even ones with a strong mind cannot control their urges to kill and to take revenge." The Queen glances at you, "They cannot contain jealousy."

"She was strong. _Was_ is the word that is the key factor here. May I continue?"

The Queen gives him a curt nod. "The date, on Earth, was the 18th. Just two days ago. The Justice League was preoccupied with another mission, so the team were left to take down a small army that had decided to attack New Caledonia. The rest of Megan's team were knocked down, leaving her behind." Batman cleared his throat, "Filled with rage, she, with her bare hands, murdered each of the attackers. She did not kill them painlessly - in fact, it was recorded that screams were heard for over an hour before victims finally... moved on. 59 deaths have been taken into account so far. She buried the bodies and refused to tell her team what had happened to the attackers. The only way she was found out was when one of the allies from New Caledonia... took an interest in Connor. For reasons I am yet to understand, she used her claws to... Make sure the 17 year old - Marion Grace - did not... Get in her way again."

"Batman of Earth," The Queen began, "are you saying there have been at least sixty deaths caused by this monster?"

Batman looks down at you, his face dropping for a moment. It's almost as if for a second he sees Megan, not a white Martian, not a murderer, not a disgrace. He can see a harmless sidekick, who just wanted to look after Connor. But then his eyes flashed with anger, and any sympathetic feelings were lost in the whites in his mask.

"Yes."

"Thank you. Could the next witness please step forward?"

_"M'gann... M'gann..."_

You hang your head in shame and just wish the voices in your head would stop, because they're so familiar it hurts.

It hurts more than you know this process will.

Even J'onn is a witness. His words are simple.

"This girl was supposed to be my niece. But it cannot be. The evidence that has been listed so far is true. This... thing... is a murderer."

_"M'gann... M'gann... M'gann..."_

The voices in your head are repeated so frequently it turns into some kind of chant. It gnaws away at you, undermining you with each repetition.

"Shut up!"

Everyone is silent because they are the first words you have uttered, or more so, screamed, since you cut the neck of that pretty brunette. Oh, so pretty. With dark blue eyes and rosy red lips. Such tanned skin too. You can see that pretty face under the ground now. So pale, it's blue, the eyes glazed over. The lips open, mid sentence, letting in the dirt and the bugs and the litter.

"What are you-"

She meant to say what are you doing. But maybe her sentence was finished. What _are_ you?

Would Connor want to kiss the beautiful girl now? Now her face was grey and her cheeks were hollow, her eyes forever open...?

It is a lesson taught to you and the lifeless body. Do not kiss a white Martians boyfriend. Do not kill.

Unless you really, really want to.

"Is she mentally stable? Is she eligible to plead insane?" the Queen murmurs to the witness who had finished speaking when you had your outburst.

"All of her kind are insane" the unrecognizable _green _Martian hisses.

The Queen reverts her gaze to you. "Any defences?"

"What I did was wrong. If I had the chance to go over, if I had the control, I would never of done such a thing."

"There are no 'do-overs', child."

"I plead guilty"

Flames rocket up from the ground and a shot echoes out.

"Condemned. To be publicly executed in three Earth minutes. Spectators may take their seats-" the Queen is cut off as one of her subject runs up to the stand to whisper something in her ear.

"One last witness to the stand? Please hurry. It will not affect my decision."

_"M'gann... Tell me you can hear me."_

When a figure materializes at the stand, you place a name to the voice that was so familiar.

"Connor Kent to the stand."

Connor pulls at his tie, shuffling his papers.

"May I address the girl?" he asks.

The girl.

At least he called you a girl. Not a monster, not a thing. How can he call you a girl when you have taken on such a hideous form?

"What do you mean by that?"

"May I go within the fifty meter border?"

"As long as you are wary and you are aware that she is dangerous."

"I can handle myself."

It will take Connor at least a minute to walk the distance.

_"I can hear you Connor"_

You hope it's Connor. You really want it to be Connor, even if he hates you, even if you want to mutate into dirt, hide your white Martian form.

_"Then listen. I know what happened wasn't you. It was instinct. My M'gann wouldn't do that"_

_"Then maybe I am not your M'gann."_

You don't feel like M'gann. You feel like evil.

_"You are. Only my M'gann would see her wrongs and plead guilty. A real white Martian would yell and scream until they just shot it. You didn't. And you are not an it. You are a she, a M'gann. My M'gann. My M'gann that I love and will never let go. I'm not going to let you die, understand? You have many years ahead of you"_

_"There is nothing you can do"_

_"I can only do something if you want to"_

_"Connor-"_

He's only twenty meters away now.

_"Please M'gann. I would rather die than see you suffer. Let me save you."_

_"I-"_

_"Please."_

What can he do? Your fate is sealed. If he tries to help you he could be executed with you. But his begging gets to you.

_"What do I have to do?"_

_"Just concentrate on joining your thoughts with mine when I say so. And tell me you love me in case we both die in trying this."_

_"I love you. If they capture us I will tell them I blackmailed you to do this"_

_"No. I want to die with you."_

Connor is only five meters away.

"Watch your distance!" The Queen shrieks.

The crowd starts yelling because they know something is about to happen. Guards charge at you already. Everyone can sense it and people are yelling into your mind so loudly it hurts

"NOW!" Connor screams, his hand grabbing your own.

...

Your mind fills with white. Blankness. Silence.

And then you're somewhere else - an empty plain. You do not know if it is Earth or Mars. You don't know if the Royal Army will catch up. You do not know who, what, where, how or why.

Connor reaches over to hug you and you know it doesn't matter where it is.

As long as you have Connor by your side, it can be home.

* * *

**R&R please!**


End file.
